


Искра

by Pamdar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Ламбо сбегает из дома и попадает на корабль к космическим пиратам





	

В пятнадцать лет многие мечтают сбежать на поиски приключений. Записаться в летную академию, отправиться в разведывательную экспедицию к неизведанным планетам или хотя бы устроиться официантом в какой-нибудь межгалактический бордель.

Ламбо был единственным пятнадцатилетним подростком, который мечтал сбежать от приключений. Когда являешься наследником крупнейшей в галактике оружейной империи, на приключения начинаешь смотреть по-другому. Ему надоело вылавливать трупы из семейного бассейна, прежде чем искупаться. Надоело платить специальным людям, чтобы они пробовали его пиццу, а потом доедать обслюнявленные куски. Надоело ожидать, что из любого праздничного торта, размером больше кексика, выскочит киллер или вывалится граната. Надоело не иметь друзей.

Поэтому однажды Ламбо собрал вещи, купил билет на круиз «Тем, кому за девяносто» и отправился в свое спокойное, скучное и такое прекрасное путешествие. В его планы входило сойти на одной из тропических планет и до конца своих дней плести туристам панамы.

— Отличный круиз, дорогой, тебе понравится! — ворковала Ламбо в ухо соседка справа. — Мы с моим третьим мужем, да упокой Матрица его душу, три раза туда ездили. Только скучновато, конечно, ну да не в нашем возрасте галактики завоевывать. Хотя, помню, было время в Четвертую Космическую…

Соседкой Ламбо оказалась очаровательная стопятидесятилетняя старушка, которой нельзя было дать больше восьмидесяти. Круиз совершал огромный лайнер, но лететь до него пришлось на маленьком челноке, где кресла стояли парами, как в докосмических автобусах, и яблоку негде было упасть. Наверное, это напоминало завсегдатаям круиза о молодости.

— Кстати, дорогой, отлично выглядишь! — продолжала старушка. — Это у тебя нанопластика или ты пересадил свои мозги в тело клона?

— Э… Нет. Просто йога и натуральная пища, — ответил Ламбо. Он не любил врать, поэтому ответил честно — пару раз, когда на их виллу нападали конкуренты, он действительно сидел в позе лотоса, прячась в шкафу и пытаясь представить себя сыном простых налоговых инспекторов. Что до натуральной пищи, то иногда мать заставляла его есть неоправданно дорогие зеленые овощи. За кочан настоящей капусты можно было купить ведро гранат или лазерный пулемет.

— Правда? А я после круиза поеду принимать солнечные ванны на Венеру Четвертую, в этом десятилетии виды оттуда поистине божественные… 

Ламбо быстро понял, что соседке было абсолютно не важно, что ей отвечают и отвечают ли вообще. Она продолжала бормотать что-то невероятно скучное, на экране светились все те же звезды, остальные пассажиры дремали, и лишь изредка кто-то из них похрапывал.

Все было настолько хорошо, что Ламбо точно знал — что-то плохое обязательно случится с минуты на минуту.

Челнок тряхнуло. Проснувшиеся люди начали озираться, включилось аварийное освещение, а механический голос из динамиков просил сохранять спокойствие, ждать прибытия спасательной команды и молиться любому из разрешенных божеств.

— Ну вот, началось, — выдохнул Ламбо обреченно.

— Что происходит? — его соседка тоже начала озираться, как будто это могло принести хоть какую-то пользу.

— Метеоритный ливень, наверное. Или космическая чума. Или нац-марсиане воскресли и решили снова попытаться уничтожить человеческую расу, — мрачно предположил Ламбо. — Или моя мать меня нашла. Это самое страшное.

Ламбо знал, что любой из вариантов может подтвердиться. Но вселенная как всегда превзошла его самые худшие ожидания.

Челноки не управлялись людьми, они доставляли пассажиров до лайнеров на автопилоте. Поэтому дверь в капитанскую каюту была чистой формальностью, данью уважения к возрасту участников круиза и их твердому убеждению, что у каждого транспорта должно быть место для водителя, даже если водителя нет.

Поэтому все очень удивились, когда из этой бутафорской двери вышел парень в полосатом свитере, достал нож и многообещающе улыбнулся. Следом вылетел маленький, похожий на ребенка, клипсиконец в капюшоне и пропищал:

— Сейчас по рядам проплывет шляпа, и мы будем очень признательны, если вы пожертвуете, кто чем может и не может, на развитие свободного пиратства. Это у вас там омницианский жемчуг на шее? 

Законы подлости в жизни Ламбо только что превзошли сами себя. 

***

Пираты, надо же. Старушка закопошилась в сумочке и достала стилизованный под старину фотоаппарат.

— Святой Вейдер, это же космические пираты! Быстрее, щелкни меня на их фоне! — попросила она, пихая камеру Ламбо в руки. Остальные пассажиры тоже начали доставать разнообразные записывающие устройства.

Дело было в том, что пираты встречались во Вселенной намного реже, чем споры космической чумы. Потому что технику межзвездных перелетов вместе с чертежами кораблей земляне в свое время сперли у клипсиконцев — расы, у которой счастливой ячейкой общества считалась семья из семи особей.

Большим космическим кораблем, способным на гиперпрыжки, могла управлять только команда из семи человек. У каждого из них была определенная структура биополя, способ распознавания которого земляне тоже позаимствовали у клипсиконцев. И каждый член экипажа отвечал за свой участок корабля. Но это было не самое важное. Главное — команда действительно должна хотеть быть семьей.

В летной академии тратили годы не на обучение студентов, а на попытку собрать команду, которая сможет поднять корабль в воздух и при этом не поубивать друг друга в процессе. Смертельные случаи до сих пор не удалось полностью исключить из практики. 

Вероятность создания такой команды самостоятельно, без помощи штаба психологов, стремилась к нулю. Еще меньше шансов было на то, что она соберется из людей с криминальными наклонностями, которые в космическую эру славились своей недоверчивостью, индивидуализмом и разумным желанием держаться от космоса как можно дальше. 

Короче, Ламбо очень повезло.

***

Соседка достала зеркальце и принялась красить губы блеском персикового цвета.

— Как я выгляжу? — поинтересовалась она, широко улыбнувшись. Ламбо показал большой палец. Пираты приближались.

— Как вы думаете, если я буду представлять, что я маленькое облачко космической пыли, есть шанс, что они не заметят меня и пройдут мимо? — без особой надежды спросил Ламбо.

Соседка смерила его скептичным взглядом и ответила:

— Маловероятно. Для облака пыли ты мелковат.

— Так я и думал, — вздохнул Ламбо.

Чуда не произошло, и вскоре два пирата подошли к их креслам. Перевернутая и уже почти полная шляпа, почему-то напоминающая голову лягушки, подлетела следом. Судя по всему, ее удерживала телепатия клипсиконца. Соседка, кокетливо улыбаясь, стянула с себя жемчужное ожерелье. 

Пираты остановились рядом с Ламбо и внимательно на него посмотрели.

— Кажется, я тебя знаю, — сказал клипсиконец. Его зрачки засветились красным — признак работы линзо-сканера.

— Просто на всякий случай спрошу. Есть какой-то шанс, что вы примете меня за маленькое облако космической пыли? — попытался Ламбо без особой надежды.

— Вряд ли, — ответил клипсиконец.

— Я так и думал.

Зрачки парня в полосатом свитере тоже засветились. Он присвистнул.

— Бовино, серьезно? — парень улыбнулся еще шире, хотя казалось, что дальше уже некуда. — Я оскорблен. За его голову дают больше, чем за мою!

Перед самым носом блеснуло лезвие ножа. Ламбо сглотнул. Если он чему и научился, живя в семье крупнейших поставщиков оружия в галактике, так это тому, что простой стальной нож намного надежнее световых гранат, бластеров и лазерных бомб. А умирать от него не менее обидно.

— Прочитай внимательнее, Бельфегор, — проворчал клипсиконец. — Голова должна быть присоединена к телу, — помолчав, он добавил, — к живому телу.

Парень, которого назвали Бельфегором, грустно понурился.

— Может, я хотя бы ухо отрежу? — попросил он. — Тело останется жить, обещаю!

Клипсиконец помолчал, обдумывая идею. Но от печальной участи ухо Ламбо спас громкий оклик:

— Бельфегор, Маммон, какого хрена вы творите?!

В проеме двери показался еще один пират. Судя по биопротезу в виде меча, он тоже входил в число поклонников холодного оружия. Наверное, у космических пиратов и не было особого выбора, — стреляя из лазеров, всегда есть шанс продырявить обшивку, и тогда абордаж закончится плачевно для всех участников.

Пират раздраженно взмахнул длинными волосами. Фотоаппараты защелкали с удвоенной силой.

— Я же запретил вам побираться, как нищим! — продолжал орать он. — У нас и так репутация ни к черту.

— У нас не может быть слишком плохой репутации, Сквало, мы же космические пираты, — пожал плечами Бельфегор и улыбнулся. Он выглядел как человек, который очень любит свою работу.

— Да хоть морские свинки, — Сквало не проникся. — Груз я забрал, уходим. Скоро прибудет спасательная команда.

По рядам пассажиров пронесся разочарованный стон, а в сердце Ламбо зародилась маленькая, как оазисы на планете Пустыня, надежда.

— Ты пойдешь с нами, — Бельфегор провел ножом совсем рядом с шеей Ламбо. Кактус надежды завял, не успев обрасти иголками.

— На кой черт он тебе сдался, хватит таскать домой всякую гадость! — снова заорал уже успевший развернуться к выходу Сквало. — Мы же совсем недавно заказали тебе андроида с неиссякаемым запасом крови в венах и настоящими волосами. Дружи с ним!

— Во-первых, реклама обманула, запас крови оказался не такой уж неиссякаемый, — пожаловался Бельфегор.

— А во-вторых, — продолжил за него Маммон, — это наследник Бовино, и мы можем получить за него выкуп, который будет на двадцать семь процентов больше, чем вознаграждение за это задание. С учетом продажи омницианского жемчуга.

Сквало, казалось, колебался.

— Первые поставщики оружия, — Маммон явно пытался говорить завлекательно, но получалось все равно пискляво. — Любого оружия. Можем взять натурой.

Это послужило решающим аргументом в споре, потому что Сквало ответил:

— Черт с ним, берите. Но с капитаном будете сами объясняться.

— Ах, везет же некоторым, — вздохнула соседка. — А меня вы с собой случайно не возьмете?

Маммон подлетел к ней и честно просканировал, но отрицательно покачал головой.

— Не возьмем. Вас нет в базе, — зрачки мигнули красным еще пару раз, и Маммон задумчиво добавил, — причем ни в одной. Как вы вообще прошли паспортный контроль?

— Ой, я совсем запамятовала, меня же стерли после Четвертой Космической, все забываю восстановиться, — пролепетала старушка и подмигнула. — Ну ладно, в другой раз.

Ламбо, к сожалению, разделить ее энтузиазм не мог. Он опустил голову и обреченно поднялся с кресла. 

***

Они прошли через дверь в кабину, потом, через дыру в обшивке, по рукаву в другой корабль. В какой-то момент Ламбо почувствовал, что его мутит, а ноги стремятся оторваться от пола.

— Сквало, не мог бы ты… — вместо продолжения Бельфегор помахал в воздухе рукой. Ламбо пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не получить ножом в глаз.

— Подожди, я еще не до конца вошел в поле Занзаса… — пробормотал Сквало, хмурясь. Сделав еще пару шагов вперед, он коснулся ладонью стены. По ее поверхности пробежала голубая рябь, и гравитация вернулась.

Впереди что-то загрохотало, потом до слуха донеслись приглушенные крики. 

— О боги хаоса, якорь им в гиперполе, их даже на пять минут одних оставить нельзя! — Сквало ускорил шаг, и Ламбо был вынужден побежать следом — Бельфегор добился этого всего парой ножей, просвистевших рядом с каждым ухом. 

Рукав кончился открытым люком, который вел в большое помещение. Первым вошел Сквало, следом перешагнул порог Ламбо. В их сторону тут же полетел стакан.

Ламбо снова затошнило. Стакан повис в невесомости, не долетев до его головы, а потом вдребезги разбился об пол, расплескав содержимое, когда гравитация вернулась.

— Чертов капитан, какого хрена тебе не надоест делать это каждый раз? — почти спокойно произнес Сквало, убирая руку от стены. — Он ведь ни разу еще не долетел.

«Чертов капитан» вальяжно раскинулся на кресле посреди комнаты, и Ламбо сразу узнал в нем капитана старой школы. Всем известно, что техника безопасности запрещала ставить кресла в центре рубки, но ценителей классики это никогда не останавливало.

Очевидно, это и был тот самый Занзас — только капитан имел возможность генерировать поле, внутри которого остальные члены экипажа могли применять свои способности и заставлять корабль лететь. По большому счету, все, что требовалось от капитана — энергополе и внушительный вид.

— Во-первых, я верю в чудеса, — ответил Занзас угрожающе. — А во-вторых, посмотри, чертов космический мусор, что ты наделал.

Он указал рукой на человека, лежащего на полу. Это был огромный мужик, сознание которого плавало сейчас где-то на Авалоне, а из раны на голове текла кровь. Ламбо начал догадываться, что с таким грохотом упало.

Над бездыханным телом хлопотал еще один пират. Он подтвердил подозрения Ламбо:

— Леви решил произвести впечатление на капитана и починить протекающую трубу на потолке, пока Сквало нет и гравитация отключилась. Он подлетел вверх, но Сквало как всегда вернулся не вовремя.

Говоривший пират был обладателем разноцветного ирокеза и зачем-то носил солнечные очки в помещении, но после протекающей на потолке космического корабля трубы Ламбо уже перестал чему-либо удивляться.

— Так сунь его в мед-капсулу и вылечи, — бросил Сквало. Судя по его тону, особой проблемы он не видел.

— Я бы с удовольствием это сделал, дорогой, и даже догадался бы без тебя, — елейно протянул пират с ирокезом. — Но вот проблема, мед-капсулы без зажигания не работают. Скажите спасибо, что я хотя бы уровень кислорода могу поддерживать. А знаете, что мы еще не можем сделать без зажигания? Правильно, летать. Кстати, спасательная группа будет у челнока через два часа.

Все задумчиво замолчали, переваривая услышанное, а Ламбо принялся вспоминать школьные уроки космологии.

Капитан вырабатывает энергетическое поле, объединяющее силы остальных членов экипажа. А они, в свою очередь, обеспечивают жизнь корабля и команды: гравитацию, кислород, гиперпрыжки, координацию, работу реактора. И еще было старое-доброе электричество. Чтобы корабль ожил, взлетел и начал двигаться, весело сверкая разноцветными лампочками, нужна всего одна маленькая искорка. 

Ламбо готов был с одной попытки угадать, кто в их команде за нее отвечал. Похоже, что с кармой у пиратов дела обстояли даже хуже, чем у него самого. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что во Вселенной такое возможно.

***

Некоторое время висело напряженное молчание, тишину нарушало только дыхание скромно стоящего в углу киборга. Его Ламбо тоже отнес к любителям старой школы — шипение, доносящееся из черного противогаза, не оставляло других вариантов.

Ламбо начал догадываться, как собралась эта команда — где не хватало людей, там добирали инопланетянами и киборгами. Зато ксенофобией тут точно не страдали, чего нельзя было сказать о десятке других психических расстройств.

Пираты пришли в движение одновременно, засуетились, изображая деятельность, принялись ругаться на нескольких языках. Сквало подбежал к Леви и начал хлестать его по щекам. Пирсинг задорно бренчал, но Леви не приходил в себя.

— Просыпайся, придурок! — кричал Сквало.

— Я не совсем понимаю, в чем проблема, — начал Бельфегор, подбрасывая ножи одной рукой. — Ну прилетит спасательная группа. Убьем их всех, и дело с концом.

— Допустим, — кивнул Занзас. — А потом убьем следующую спасательную группу. И еще одну. И весь земной флот. И что мы потом делать будем?

— Да, капитан прав, без них станет совсем скучно, — нехотя согласился Бельфегор. Он подбросил нож выше, тот уткнулся в трубу на потолке. Сверху закапало что-то вонючее и, предположительно, радиоактивное. Ламбо понял, что предпочел бы подхватить космическую чуму.

Сквало принялся лупить Леви с удвоенной силой, отправляя его куда-то в глубины комы.

— Мне кажется, больше толку будет, если ты снимешь с протеза меч, — не выдержав, прокомментировал Ламбо.

Пираты уставились на него так, словно увидели говорящее кресло. Кажется, они вообще успели забыть о его присутствии.

— Это еще что за хрень? — спросил Занзас, направляя на Ламбо пистолет. Видимо, на капитана правила про холодное оружие не распространялись.

— Это их хрень, — дал исчерпывающие объяснения Сквало, махнув рукой в сторону Бельфегора и Маммона.

— Это мой новый друг, — улыбнулся Бельфегор.

— Это мой билет в санаторий на Четвертую Венеру, — добавил Маммон. — Просканируй его.

Зрачки Занзаса засветились красным. Он задумчиво потер подбородок. Его взгляд Ламбо совсем не понравился.

— Видишь, видишь? — Маммон облетел Ламбо по кругу. — Золотая жила!

— Я вижу, что у него подходящее биополе.

Все снова замолчали.

Богатые родители могли позволить себе заплатить за тест на определение биополя своего ребенка. Они не собирались отправлять его в летное училище, просто это было модно. По биополю составлялись гороскопы, предсказывался характер новорожденного и давались рекомендации по выбору будущей профессии — всегда неправильно, но это никого не останавливало. Так или иначе, информация вносилась в медицинскую карточку и сохранялась во всех базах.

Пираты стали разглядывать Ламбо с куда большим любопытством, а он вдруг совершенно четко смог увидеть свое ближайшее будущее.

Оно ему совсем не понравилось.

***

Прижавшись спиной к стене, Ламбо пытался не дрожать. Все пираты, кроме капитана и Леви, обступили его полукругом и изобразили на лицах улыбки разной степени кровожадности. Бежать было некуда.

— Отлично, — Маммон радостно закружился в воздухе. — Тебе осталось только полюбить нас как свою семью и пустить одну маленькую искорку, тогда мы улетим отсюда!

Киборг сочувствующе вздохнул. Ламбо вспомнил свою настоящую семью, передернулся от всплывших в памяти картин и осторожно ответил:

— Не думаю, что это сработает.

Рука Бельфегора дернулась, и в стену рядом с головой Ламбо воткнулся нож.

— Если ты сейчас же нас не полюбишь и не сгенерируешь искру, я пущу твои кишки на обмотку труб, — пообещал Бельфегор. Судя по выражению его лица, такой исход событий нравился ему куда больше.

Ламбо отодвинулся от него, поближе к другому концу полукруга.

— Ты не помогаешь, — прошипел сквозь зубы Сквало.

Бельфегор только пожал плечами и ответил:

— На Леви в свое время подействовало.

Пират с ирокезом поправил свои разноцветные волосы, шагнул вперед и, широко улыбнувшись, положил руку на плечи Ламбо.

— Вы все делаете неправильно, вы же только пугаете молодого человека, — проворковал он. — Дайте нам час наедине, и мы станем настоящей семьей. Я обещаю, что вытащу из него не просто искру, а целый фейерверк.

Сквало закрыл лицо ладонью. Ламбо решительно попытался отодвинуться в другую сторону. Компания Бельфегора уже перестала казаться ему такой уж ужасной.

— Да брось, парень, разве ты не мечтал в детстве стать настоящим пиратом? — предпринял попытку Сквало.

— Я мечтал стать бухгалтером, — мрачно отозвался Ламбо.

Пираты в очередной раз задумчиво замолчали. К такому ответу они явно оказались не готовы.

— Может быть, капитан просто расскажет ему про свое трудное детство, парень расплачется и проникнется? — писклявым шепотом предложил Маммон.

Ламбо скептически приподнял бровь.

— На Сквало в свое время подействовало, — Маммон грустно опустил голову.

Киборг шагнул вперед и прошипел что-то нечленораздельное, но очень жалостливое.

— Прости, друг, но нет, — Ламбо замотал головой. Трагичное шипение стало последней каплей, и он заорал: — Нет! Я не хочу! Я ненавижу оружие, неожиданные рейды межгалактической полиции и обслюнявленную пиццу! И я ненавижу йогу и капусту!

Пираты дружно отступили на шаг и посмотрели почти с уважением. Ламбо и сам от себя не ожидал столь эмоциональной реакции, но в любом случае она забрала всю его энергию.

— Хоть убейте меня, я просто не смогу, — безжизненно закончил он и прикрыл глаза.

Странно, но никто не спешил его убивать. Раздалось поскрипывание кожи. Открыв глаза, Ламбо увидел, что пираты расступились, а Занзас поднялся с кресла.

— Иди за мной, — приказал он Ламбо. И добавил, повернувшись к остальным: — Нас час не беспокоить.

— Капитан, ты решил воспользоваться моим методом? — пират с ирокезом говорил испуганно и восхищенно.

— Если не выгорит, то помни, что мы все еще можем получить за него выкуп, — взволнованно пропищал Маммон. — И он нужен живой! Хотя бы частично. Кома тоже сойдет.

Занзас проигнорировал их, направляясь к одной из дверей. Ламбо на негнущихся ногах заковылял следом. Выбора у него все равно не было.

***

Они оказались в небольшой комнате, очевидно играющей роль кабинета. Мебель здесь стояла более уютная, чем в рубке. Занзас опустился в кресло за письменным столом, а Ламбо сел на стоящий рядом стул.

Занзас осмотрел его с головы до ног, лениво подпер рукой подбородок и заговорил:

— Вот мои условия. Оплата сдельная, в процентах от гонорара за выполненное задание. Отдельная каюта с персональным душем, но сексуальных партнеров, включая неодушевленных, на корабль водить запрещаю. Не любишь оружие — учись у Луссурии боксу. Или вообще не ходи на абордажи, тут Леви и сам справится, но тогда ты моешь посуду. Космическая полиция к нам не ходит, потому что не может найти. За своей пиццей следи сам, тут ничего не обещаю, но капусты здесь ты точно не увидишь. Терпеть ее не могу.

Ламбо ошарашенно смотрел на Занзаса, не веря своим ушам.

— Э… — наконец выдавил он из себя. — А разве в команде не должно быть именно семь человек?

— Должно быть, — кивнул Занзас. — Но мне плевать.

Такая логика не могла не подкупать. Киборгов тоже не должно быть в команде, как и клипсиконцев, и психопатов, и сбежавших из дома подростков. Ламбо с удивлением и ужасом почувствовал, что проникается к пиратам симпатией.

— Я не сказал лучшую часть, — Занзас придвинулся поближе, самодовольно ухмыляясь. — Твоя семья никогда тебя здесь не найдет, если ты сам этого не захочешь.

Эта перспектива была в тысячу раз привлекательнее плетения шляп для туристов.

— Где подписать? — просто сказал Ламбо. Он умел принимать судьбу, когда у него не оставалось другого выхода. Особенно в тех редких случаях, когда она была к нему так благосклонна.

— Потом подпишешь, — Занзас с видом человека, закончившего важное дело, достал из ящика стола бутылку виски и два стакана. — У нас еще пятьдесят минут. И тебе все-таки придется выслушать историю моего детства.

Через пятьдесят минут все лампочки засияли с невиданной прежде силой, и корабль унесся прочь навстречу приключениям, лишь немногие из которых заканчивались встречей с космической полицией.

***

Занзас кивнул, увидев, как его лицевой счет пополнился суммой с несколькими нулями. После этого, как и обещал, он телепортировал «груз» заказчице.

Грузом оказалась фигурка танцующей девушки в юбке из соломы и кокосах вместо купальника. Сквало снял ее с приборной панели беспилотного туристического челнока. Одни боги хаоса знали, кто ее вообще туда поставил.

На экране связи было видно, как заказчица взяла фигурку и удовлетворенно улыбнулась. В лучах солнца сверкнул персиковый блеск.

— А все-таки, зачем она тебе? — Занзас не считал себя особенно любопытным, но на этот раз не удержался.

— О, она напоминает мне о круизах с моим третьим мужем, разложи его Нургл, — пояснила заказчица беззаботно.

Занзас продолжал буравить ее взглядом. Он не любил, когда ему так откровенно врали. Вздохнув, заказчица ответила:

— И я много лет была должна одной сеньоре за вовремя подброшенную ядерную боеголовку. Это фактически помогло сделать нац-марсиан историей. За такое деньгами не расплатишься, а я не люблю быть кому-то должна, — на секунду в ее взгляде мелькнуло что-то темное, как сама Вселенная, и тут же пропало. — Но теперь я пристроила ее сына в добрые руки, и мы квиты. Кстати, я слышала, у тебя новый член экипажа? Как он уживается?

Хмыкнув, Занзас отключил связь. Он любил оставлять последнее слово за собой, а иногда для этого стоило таинственно промолчать.

Но правда была в том, что Ламбо действительно уживался хорошо. И всех, включая самого Ламбо, это полностью устраивало.


End file.
